Fools-Oneshoot (Kaisoo)
by Fanfreaktions
Summary: Sebuah cerita singkat, yang menceritakan kisah cinta yang terjalin antara Do Kyungsoo dan juga Kim Jongin dalam memperjuangkan satu sama lain ketika Kim Jongin terpaksa harus terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan dengan seorang gadis pilihan sang ayah. INSPIRATION FROM : BLUE NEIGHBORHOOD BY TROYE SIVAN
**Main cast : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

"Aku akan menikah." Kim Jongin bersuara di sampingku, refleks mata besarku membulat saat mendengarnya. Seolah tidak yakin dengan ucapannya barusan aku menoleh menatapnya, meneliti setiap lekuk sempurna di wajahnya, takut-takut ia hanya bercanda dan sungguh jika memang ia bercanda ini tidak lucu.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya dengan lidah kelu, sesuatu yang besar mengganjal tenggorokanku hingga rasanya sakit.

"Aku akan menikah." Ulangnya dengan wajah serius.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi, meyakinkan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar.

"Dengar Kyungsoo Hyung... Aku akan menikah dan kau jangan berusaha untuk menampiknya. Kita sudah bicarakan ini dari kemarin." Ia menyentuh bahuku dengan kedua tangannya yang tampak besar di bahu mungilku ini. Aku hanya mampu diam ketika matanya menatap intens ke manik mataku.

"Kau sudah yakin dengan pilihanmu ini Jongin-ya?" Suaraku terdengar lirih ketika kalimat itu terlontar. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kali ini, ini sungguh menyakitkan tapi seharusnya tidak karena aku dan Kim Jongin sama-sama sudah mengantisipasi jika hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, namun rupanya takdir memilih lebih cepat.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya dan aku harap kau dapat mengerti." Ia berkata dengan yakin walau sebenarnya aku tahu ia kini sama hancurnya dengan diriku sekarang.

"Aku-" bibirnya membungkam diriku. Ia mengecupku dalam, mencoba menyatakan bahwa dirinya saat ini _masih_ mencintaiku dan ada untuk diriku.

Berawal dari sebuah kecupan singkat akhirnya membuat kami bergumul satu sama lain, mencoba mengisi dan melengkapi hati yang telah hancur. Saling menjelajahi lekuk tubuh dan mengeksplor satu sama lain seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok untuk kami dan nyatanya memang tidak akan pernah ada lagi. Kim Jongin mendesah di atas tubuhku ketika kami sama-sama berada di ambang kenikmatan itu, kami melakukannya bukan untuk memuaskan nafsu kami melainkan untuk membuktikan sebuah kebenaran jika kami saling mencintai dan tidak ingin dipisahkan oleh apapun.

Tubuhnya jatuh terkulai lemas menindihku, ia memelukku, kepalanya sengaja ia taruh di lekukan leherku yang kini banyak di tumbuhi bintik merah tanda cintanya padaku. Aku balas memeluknya membiarkan tubuh telanjang kami saling bersentuhan karena kelak kami tidak akan sama lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ia berbisik ditelingaku. Hangat. Hembusan nafasnya begitu hangat, hingga membuatku mengencangkan pelukanku dipinggangnya karena aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinya, aku tidak akan pernah mau kehilangan cintanya. "Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo." Lagi ia berbisik namun kali ini dapatku rasakan lekukan leherku basah akibat tangisnya. Dari sudut mataku setetes air mata lolos mengalir, aku masih memandang kosong langit-langit kamar kami yang entah kenapa kini terasa begitu lebih gelap walau cahaya matahari menelusup masuk dari balik tirai yang sengaja aku tutup.

"Munafik rasanya jika aku berkata aku akan ikhlas ketika melihat dirimu bersanding dengan gadis itu." Aku terisak ketika mengatakannya. Hatiku hancur membayangkan jika namja yang berada di pelukanku saat ini kelak akan berada di pelukan seorang yeoja yang tidak ia cintai. "Karena nyatanya... Hatiku tidak ikhlas dan aku tidak akan bahagia di hari pernikahanmu besok." Isakanku lebih kencang kali ini, aku mencoba membungkam segala isakanku dengan tangan kananku namun tak bisa suara kesakitan itu tetap lolos dengan sendirinya.

"Kalau begitu jangan datang. Ini akan menyakiti kita berdua Hyung." Ia masih terisak di lekukan leherku.

"Tidak Jongin-ya, aku akan tetap datang bersama yang lain... Sekalipun kau tidak memberikanku undangan pernikahanmu." Aku bersikukuh pada pendirianku, walau ini akan sakit tapi aku harus datang untuk meyakinkan hatiku bahwa Kim Jongin bukan milikku lagi di hari esok dan seterusnya.

"Hyung." Ia terisak lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merusak hari pernikahanmu esok. Aku hanya akan duduk tenang menyaksikan lalu tersenyum untukmu Jongin-ya."

"Tidak Hyung, itu akan menjadi sangat menyakitkan." Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menempatkannya tepat di atas wajahku. Air matanya terjatuh menganai wajahku dan berbaur bersama tetes tangisku.

"Kyungsoo Hyung, kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku cintai... maafkan aku karena terpaksa harus memilih jalan ini... Tapi percayalah Hyung... Cintaku tetap untukmu... Percayalah Hyung... Kelak suatu saat nanti di dimensi yang berbeda pasti akan ada tempat untuk kita bersama. Aku percaya itu." Ia berbisik seraya menatap manikku dalam, kemudian ia kembali menyatukan bibir kami lamat-lamat.

.

.

Setelah melakukan tiga jam perjalanan laut akhirnya kami sampai di pulau ini. Sebuah pulau yang akan menjadi saksi bisu Kim Jongin dan Yeoja itu terikat satu sama lain di dalam sebuah pernikahan. Hari ini aku melupakan mabuk lautku, ternyata menghadiri acara mereka memberikan dampak yang dahsyat untuk diriku.

Kesepuluh sahabatku sedari tadi sibuk memberiku semangat, bahkan ada beberapa yang mengajakku kembali pulang ke dorm. Tapi tidak! Karena aku akan menghadapi ini. Dengan caraku sendiri. Untuk membiarkan hatiku terluka sekaligus dan tidak pelan-pelan dengan mengindarinya. Mungkin ini akan membunuhku setelah ini.

Semua tamu yang hadir tentu saja di periksa identitas serta undangannya, karena acara ini sangat private, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang di perbolehkan masuk. Mungkin hanya aku di sini yang tidak memiliki undangan namun memaksakan datang, karena Jongin sendiri tidak ingin aku melihatnya kesakitan di atas altar nanti.

Aku mencoba datang untuknya sebagai sahabat, sebagai room matenya di dorm, sebagai kakaknya, sebagai saudaranya, sebagai keluarganya bukan sebagai mantan kekasih yang akan menghancurkan hari baiknya, dan bukan pula sebagai seseorang yang membawa cintanya. Bukan. Walau sejujurnya aku ingin menghentikannya dan merusak segala yang telah tersusun apik tapi aku tidak sejahat itu dengan mempermalukan keluarga kedua belah pihak. Aku tidak bisa bersikap egois kali ini karena siapalah aku di sini.

Kini giliran diriku yang di periksa identitas dan kartu undangannya, namun aku hanya diam tidak menggubris dan memaksakan untuk masuk ke dalam sana walau pengamanan di sini sangat ketat.

"Hentikan! Ia datang bersamaku!" Dari arah belakang, namja itu membentak kedua staff keamanan yang kini masing-masing dari mereka mencekal kedua tanganku.

"Maaf tuan-"

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR?! DIA DATANG BERSAMAKU! SEBAGAI PARTNERKU!?" Teriaknya lagi dengan wajah bengis, aku meneguk liurku dengan kelu tidak bisa di percaya seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa terlihat sebegitu menyeramkannya saat ini, kemana wajah cutenya ini?

"Sekali lagi mohon di maafkan tuan, tapi tuan ini menjadi black list." Pria berjas hitam itu memberi selembar kertas pada Baekhyun untuk membuktikan bahwa aku masuk ke dalam daftar nama yang tidak boleh masuk, semua sahabatku berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan membaca kertas itu dengan seksama.

"Dengar! Jika Kyungsoo tidak boleh masuk... Akan kami rusak acara ini! Bahkan aku ku bunuh Jongin brengsek itu!" Suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin dan bengis begitupun dengan rahangnya yang mengeras menahan amarah.

"Biarkan kami masuk... Kami berjanji tidak akan melakukan tindakan apapun asalkan Kyungsoo di biarkan masuk." Suho dengan kepala dinginnya mencoba bernegosiasi dengan para staff keamanan itu.

"Tidak perlu bernegosiasi!" Bentak Kris seraya menarik diriku dari cekalan para staff keamanan itu. "Dia akan tetap masuk!" Ujar Kris dengan tajam.

"Ini hanya selembar kertas." Chen bersuara datar, lalu dengan gerakan kasar ia merobeknya acak dan membuangnya begitu saja.

"Lihat? Tidak ada black list lagi sekarang." Xiumin tersenyum sinis.

"Ayo masuk!" Kata Kris seraya merangkulku untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah villa mewah yang bagian belakangnya menjadi tempat sakral itu.

"Tunggu!" Dan brak. Tao langsung menghajar staff keamanan itu ketika ia berniat menarikku kembali.

"Jangan macam-macam pada kami! Jika sekali lagi aku dengar larangan untuk Kyungsoo masuk... Aku bersumpah kami merusak acara ini!" Tao berkata sinis seraya merangkul bahuku dari sisi lain.

"Ayo!" Kata Kris lagi kepada yang lain.

.

.

Aku masih terus duduk diam menyaksikan acara sakral ini, Baekhyun sedari tadi tidak lepas menggenggam jemariku menguatkan, walau faktanya ia yang menangis tersedu-sedu ketika melihat kedua mempelai itu saling menyematkan cincin. Seketika hati ku kembali retak menyaksikannya tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku bahwa aku tidak akan menangis di depan Jongin.

Kini sang pendeta menyuruh Jongin untuk mencium yeoja yang kini telah sah menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Jongin hanya diam menatap yeoja itu, tatapannya terlihat kosong. Hingga para tamu pun berseru, menggoda Jongin untuk tidak malu-malu melakukannya.

"Aku... Tidak bisa." Ujar Jongin seraya menghadapkannya pada para tamu undangan.

"Jongin!" Seorang yang aku kenal karena luka itu bangkit dari kursinya. Ia adalah tuan Kim. Pengaruhnya sangat besar dalam menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Jongin dan pernikahan ini. "Cium istrimu sekarang juga!" Geramnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis dengan mempertahankan pandangan kosongnya. "Maafkan aku Appa, tapi bukankah aku sudah mengikuti permainanmu untuk menikah? Tapi kali ini jangan paksa aku untuk mencium gadis yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai dan tidak akan pernah bisa untuk ku cintai." Ujarnya dengan berani. Jongin tersenyum lagi tapi kali ini lebih terlihat kesakitan. "Appa telah membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan selama ini, jalan hidupku, cita-citaku, bahkan hingga bagaimana caraku bernafas kau yang menentukannya." Air mata mengalir dari onyx indahnya yang kini terlihat sangat sayu.

"Appa.. Aku bukan bonekamu. Ketika aku menyimpang dan rusak, kau sangat murka... Bisakah kau biarkan aku merasakan hidup sekali ini saja appa?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara tuan Kim begitu menyeramkan kali ini.

Jongin mengulum senyumnya, ia mendongak dan menatapku dari jauh. Perlahan ia bergerak turun dari altar menghampiri diriku yang masih duduk tegang di kursi yang ku duduki. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, Baekhyun menuntunkan jemariku yang sedari ia genggam untuk masuk ke dalam genggaman Jongin. Jongin menuntunku lembut menuju altar dan aku hanya menurut.

Ia kembali tersenyum pada sang ayah. "Dialah yang aku inginkan appa, karena aku mencintainya." Ujar Jongin seraya menatap manik mataku dalam. "Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang akan ku lumat bibirnya." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, menciumku di depan khalayak. Tanpa rasa takut aku balas menciumnya. Kami sama-sama melepaskan ciuman kami, sedikit terkejut ketika para kesepuluh sahabatku tengah menahan gerakan tuan Kim dan para staff keamanan untuk membunuhku di tempat karena telah berani merusak acara ini.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Jongin di sampingku. Tangan kanannya mengganggam tangan kiriku lembut namun tegas bahwa diriku miliknya. Semua tamu undangan masih memandang kami shock, bahkan sang mempelai wanitapun terlihat sangat amat terkejut akan ciuman kami tadi. Pergerakan tuan Kim dan para staff berhenti seketika dan memandang Jongin yang hendak berbicara lagi.

Jongin tersenyum hangat pada mempelai wanitanya, ia menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan namun hangat, "Kelak carilah pria yang benar-benar mencintai dan baik padamu." Ujarnya seraya mengacak rambut wanita itu yang sudah terbentuk rapih.

"Jongiiiiiin." Rengeknya seraya membuang buket bunga yang ia genggam sedari tadi.

"Maafkan aku karena telah mempermalukanmu." Jongin tersenyum tidak enak pada gadis itu.

"Bodoh! Setelah ini kau akan tetap menjadi suamiku!" Jeritnya tidak terima seraya memukul tubuh Jongin berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu." Jawab Jongin lagi dengan nada tenang dan menghentikan pergerakan wanita itu dengan menggenggam jemarinya. "Kau... Harus berbahagia dengan lelaki yang tulus mencintaimu." Ujar Jongin lagi seraya tersenyum tulus lalu ia kembali menatap orang-orang yang tengah memandangnya.

"KAU!... bukan anakku lagi!" Desis tuan Kim dengan amarah yang menguasai dirinya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum Jongin kembali bersuara.

"Dan appa akan selalu menjadi orang tuaku. Appa! Terimkasih telah merawatku seorang diri dari aku masih kecil, terimakasih telah mendidiku walau caramu salah. Tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu! Aku menyayangimu appa!" Jongin berteriak agar suaranya dapat di dengar oleh tuan Kim. "Tapi maaf... Tugasku telah selesai sampai sini." Tuan Kim berbalik hanya sekedar memastikan putra semata wayangnya masih berdiri pada tempatnya. Jongin tersenyum lagi melihatnya.

Jongin melepaskan cincin yang tersemat di jemari manisnya lalu menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak beludru dari saku celananya. Ia menatapku dengan sebuah senyum tulus. Ia membuka kotaknya dan terlihatlah sepasang cincin yang bertuliskan Jongin di cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil sedangkan yang lebih besar bertuliskan Kyungsoo.

Ia menarik jemariku lembut lalu menyematkan cincin yang bertuliskan Jongin di jari manisku, sangat pas dan indah. "Pakaikan yang satu untuk ku." Ujar Jongin seraya mengulurkan jemarinya, aku tersenyum dan menyematkan cincin yang bertuliskan namaku di jemarinya itu. Kesepuluh sahabat kami bersorak bahagia seraya bertepuk tangan riuh, dapatku lihat... Hampir semua sahabat kami yang berdiri di barisan paling depan meneteskan air mata haru. Bahkan Baekhyun hingga jatuh ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Minseok dan Jongdae saling berpegangan tangan haru, Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang seraya menangis, Lay yang tengah di tenangkan oleh Suho akibat menangis hebat, Tao dan Kris yang saling berpelukan namun menangis haru paling kencang di sana. Pemandangan ini sangat indah. Hatiku sangat bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia. Tuhan tolong hentikan waktu. Aku tidak ingin ini berlalu dan terenggut begitu saja.

"Kyungsoo Hyung." Suaranya kembali menyita perhatianku, aku mendongak dan menatapnya seraya membalas senyum manisnya. "Terima kasih telah mencintaiku." Jongin tersenyum lalu mencium keningku lamat-lamat. Hembusan angin terasa begitu lembut menerpa diriku ketika Jongin melepaskan ciumannya pada keningku. Ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dengan mempertahankan senyum manisnya. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo dan hanya dirimu. Aku tunggu kau di dimensi yang telah aku janjikan. Kita akan bersama selamanya di sana." Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, secepat kilatan petir yang menyambarku saat ini ketika melihat Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya dari atas tebing ini. Semua rasa bahagia yang membuncah di hatiku tersapu begitu saja dengan rasa kalut yang mencekik seiring jeritan semua orang. Aku diam terpaku menatap tempat yang tadi ia pijak sebelum terjun bebas, dengan sekuat tenaga yang kumiliki aku berlari mencoba mengejarnya namun terlambat ketika ku menatap ke bawah sana yang ku dapati hanya debur ombak yang berlomba-lomba menelan tubuh Jongin hingga lenyap tak tersisah.

"JONGIIIIIIIIIIIIN?!" Aku berteriak memanggil namanya, mencarinya dari balik setiap ombak yang menggulung seolah mengejek bahwa namja yang kuncintai itu kini milik mereka. Aku bersiap untuk terjun mencari Jongin di bawah sana karena aku tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berenang namun pergerakanku tertahan oleh seluruh sahabatku yang menarikku untuk menjauh dari tebing itu.

"TIDAK?!" Aku meronta kesetanan minta di lepaskan, seluruh saraf pada diriku seolah mati rasa. "JONGIN?! JONGIIIN?! JONGIIN! BERTAHANLAH! JONGIIIIN?!" Aku kembali berteriak memanggil namanya.

"JONGIN?! KEMBALILAH AKU MOHON!? JONGIIIIIN?! AAAARRGGHHH!" Aku luruh keatas rumput, hatiku hancur hingga tidak ada sisahnya lagi. Seluruhnya hancur, keseluruhan diriku hancur.

"JONGIIIIIN?! AKU MENCINTAIMU JONGIIIN?! KEMBALILAH JONGIIIIN?!"

"LEPAS BODOH! AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKAN JONGIIIN! AAAAAARRGGHHHH!"

"AAAARRRGGGGGHHH!?"

"JONGIIIIIN AKU MENCINTAIMUUU! DO KYUNGSOOO MENCINTAIMU KIM JONGIIIIINN!?" Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin hingga rasa sakit menguasi diriku kali ini.

"KAU MENDENGARNYAA?! BERTAHANLAH!" Aku berontak sekencang mungkin dari cekalan sepuluh temanku seperti orang kesetanan hingga akhirnya aku dapat lolos dari mereka. Dengan gerakan secepat mungkin aku melompat terjun. Tebing ini begitu tinggi hingga rasanya sangat sakit ketika diriku meghantam permukaan air yang terus bergoyang ini. Tanpa memikirkan perihnya air pada mataku dan sakitnya tulang belulangku karena hantaman itu, aku terus mencari Jongin. Berkali-kali nafasku habis dan berkali-kali pula aku pantang menyerah. Tidak akan aku biarkan dirinya mati sia-sia. Aku terus bertaruh pada derasnya air di bawah sini, bertaruh siapa yang paling tangguh di atas nyawa Jongin.

Putus asa, hampir saja aku putus asa jika tidak melihat pantulan cahaya yang terpantul dari cincin yang Jongin kenakan. Nafasku sudah hampir habis namun aku tetap memaksakan untuk berenang dan menariknya, aku menggenggam jemarinya erat-erat menariknya ke atas permukaan. Kini akulah yang bertaruh pada ombak ketika mereka terus menghempas diriku yang tengah memeluk Jongin. Seolah mereka tidak rela Jongin kembali jatuh pada dekapanku lagi. Tapi aku bersumpah di atas apapun bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskannya, tidak akan membiarkannya mati sia-sia.

"Bertahanlah." Aku terus mengerahkan tenagaku untuk membawanya ketepian, bergelut dengan ombak bukanlah keahlianku tapi menjaga Jongin dari bahaya adalah sumpahku yang harus terpenuhi.

Namun semakin lama, tubuhku semakin melemah hingga rasanya untuk menggerakan kakiku saja terasa begitu sulit. Aku terus mengeratkan dekapanku pada Jongin dan berbisik di telinganya bahwa kita berdua akan selamat.

Semakin lama mataku memjadi rabun dan tubuku benar-benar begitu lemas, tapi tuhan begitu adil hingga ia memberikan kami pertolongan. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kris datang dengan sebuah perahu jet. Mereka menarik kami hingga kami berada di atas perahu yang aman.

Aku menepuk wajah Jongin yang terasa begitu dingin. Telingaku ku taruh diatas jantungnya, dan aku sangat bersyukur karena detak jantungnya masih ada walau sangat pelan. Tanpa berfikir panjang aku melakukan bertolongan pertama padanya memompa keluar air yang memenuhi paru-parunya dengan memberinya nafas buatan, ini memang bukan keahlianku tapi ini sumpahku, sumpahku untuk menyelamatkannya. Bermodal ilmu dari acara tv yang sering ku tonton dan buku yang sering ku baca seluruhnya aku praktekan pada Jongin hingga ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan seluruh airnya. Ia membuka matanya sesaat, "Kyungsoo." Panggilnya sebelum jatuh pingsan lagi. Aku menghela nafas lega, tapi sesuatu seperti menghantam kepalaku, pandanganku menjadi mengabur dan berkunang-kunang, hingga semuanya gelap.

.

.

"Ergh..." Aku mengerang kesakitan, kepalaku seperti di tusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan jarum, begitu sakit.

"Woah... Kyungsoo-Kyungsoo! Kau sudah bangun?!" Suara teman-temanku adalah suara yang meyambutku pertama kali saat aku mengedipkan mataku.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang degan jas putih menyorot mataku dengan senter, lalu menanyakan padaku apa aku bisa mendengarnya dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabnya. Tubuhku seperti lumpuh. Namun aku tetap paksakan untuk bergerak.

"Jangan! Kau lebih baik berbaring saja Kyungsoo... Kau baru sadar dari tidur panjangmu." Luhan menahan tubuhku agar aku kembali berbaring.

"Jongin..." Mulutku terasa begitu kering hingga Lay datang dan membantuku untuk minum. "Mana Jongin?" Tanyaku dengan suara lemah ketika tenggorokanku sudah kembali basah.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu." Sehun membuka suara seraya tersenyum padaku, ia mengusap kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Kau sungguh hebat Kyungsoo Hyung." Sehun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya padaku yang masih terasa begitu lemah.

"Beristiratlah, nanti malam kami akan kembali lagi." Satu persatu sahabatku mencium keningku dengan sayang sebelum mereka semua pergi dari ruangan ini.

Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba datang menyerang tidak tertahankan hingga akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Kali ini aku terbangun lagi dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan mataku, tubuhku sudah tidak selemas yang sebelumnya tapi aku sudah bisa memaksakan tubuhku untuk terduduk tanpa harus merasakan sakit yang berlebihan.

"Wah Hyung kau sudah bangun." Sehun yang duduk dalam lingkaran manusia itu mendongak kearahku, seluruh sahabatku menoleh kearaku.

"Minum dulu." Lay menyodorkan segelas minuman yang baru ia ambil untukku, aku meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Luhan seraya duduk di ranjangku. Aku mengangguk lalu kembali menjelajahkan mataku mencari sosok Jongin di sana namun nihil.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Hem..." Chanyeol terlihat nampak berfikir keras sebelum Baekhyun yang menjawab pertanyaanku, "Dua minggu satu hari tiga jam." Chanyeol menoleh tidak terima kearah Baekhyun, "Harusnya aku yang menjawabnya Baekkie." Chanyeol menampakkan wajah tidak terimanya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa lucu seraya memeletkan lidahnya. Ah pasangan ini.

"Bagaimana kabar Jongin? Dia... Dia selamatkan?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya. Mereka semua terdiam, memandang satu sama lain.

"Ah mianhae Kyungsoo aku dan Chanyeol harus bertemu manager untuk memberitahukan keadaanmu sekarang." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk pergi dari sana.

"Ah tunggu kami ikut." Pasangan Hunhan turut melangkah pergi dari sini. Aku memandang Suho, Lay, Tao, Kris, Xiumin dan Chen dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau belum makan apa-apa, aku dan Chen akan mencari makanan untuk kita semua." Xiumin tersenyum manis dengan anggukan Chen yang mengiringi lalu mereka melangkah pergi dari sini.

"Suho... Suho... Bukankah kita ada janji temu dengan dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo?" Lay menyikut rusuk Suho terlalu keras rupanya hingga namja itu terbatuk-batuk. Namun buru-buru mengangguk.

"Iya benar! Ayo cepat Lay." Suho menarik Lay untuk pergi dari sini.

Lalu tinggalah Tao dan Kris yang kini saling lirik satu sama lain, "Apa susahnya memberitahuku? Ada apa dengan Jongin?" Mereka berdua sama-sama meringis.

"Aduh Tao! Perutku-perutku sakit sekali. Tolong aku Tao! Ah! Sepertinya aku akan kedatangan tamu bulanan." Lalu terdengarlah suara Kris yang buang-buang angin, yang aku tahu bahwa itu hanya tiruan yang Kris buat dari bibirnya. "Ayo cepat! Ini sudah pembukaan empat." Kris menarik tangan Tao dengan jalan yang sengaja ia bungkukan menahan sakit ceritanya.

Aku mendengus melihat mereka, memangnya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Jongin? Dia... Dia selamatkan?

Suara pintu terbuka, "Pergilah. Jika kalian ke sini hanya untuk beralasan." Kataku tetap mempertahankan menatap jendela kamar rawat inapku ini.

Namun suara langkah itu mendekat, aku mendongak dan melihat dirinya di sana, tengah tersenyum hangat dengan sebuket bunga lily putih kesukaanku. "Jongiin!" Aku berseru bahagia mendengarnya, ketika ia sudah sampai di depanku tanpa berfikir panjang aku lantas memeluknya. "Astaga... Aku pikir kau mati!" Aku menghapus air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Maafkan aku Hyung." Suaranya terdengar sangat menyesal, aku tersenyum seraya mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Sudah tidak perlu di bahas, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Yang terpenting kau selamat dan sehat sekarang." Aku melepaskan pelukan kami seraya menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung dan terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku." Ia mengecup bibirku sekilas laku tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kim Jongin, ku mohon jangan bertindak bodoh lagi." Aku memukul bahunya ia tekekeh lalu kembali menautkan bibir kami lamat-lamat.

Ia melepaskannya seraya memberikanku sebuket bunga itu, "Kita akan menikah." Aku mengerjabkan mataku, lalu memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Apa?"

"Kita akan menikah." Jongin kali ini mengulang ucapannya dengan senyum yang mengihiasi bibir indahnya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku lagi, takut salah dengar karena telingaku terlalu banyak tersumbar air waktu itu.

"Dengar Hyung, kau dan aku akan menikah setelah kau pulih. Jangan bertanya lagi atau kau akan ku terkam di sini." Ia menyatukan kening kami seraya tersenyum manis.

"Jika kau terkam aku, aku tidak akan cepat sehat kalau begitu." Jongin tertawa lalu memelukku lagi.

"Aaaahh... So sweetnya! Kris kapan kau akan menikahiku heoh?"

"Baekhyuuunnnieee ayo kita menikaaah."

"Kalau kita menikah pasti indah ya Lay?"

"Xiumin jangan menikahi orang lain selain diriku ne?"

Setelah itu terdengar gelak tawa dari kami semua. Perasaan ini, kebahagiaan ini sangat membuncah. Aku meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan menatap para sahabat kami seraya menyandarkan kepalaku tepat di dada bidang Jongin. Dapatku rasakan namja yang sangat aku cintai ini, terkekeh pelan seraya berkali-kali menciumi puncak kepalaku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya di telingaku.

 **THE END.**


End file.
